


Get Dressed

by Abreannero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Living Together, Older Characters, One Shot, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abreannero/pseuds/Abreannero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from my writing blog - "older rosemary, a date of some kind at home with some teasing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Dressed

Stretching her socked feet in front of her, a young blond woman scrolled through page upon page of comments directed to her otherwise dark blog. It was amusing, the mixture of flames, trolls, and sprinkle of kinder remarks, and she chuckled to herself before she glanced up at the troll woman in the room. She was pouting, though would never admit to such, and she placed her hands on her hips with a certain firmness that Rose knew all too well.   
  
Closing her laptop, she leaned back against the propped pillows and arched a slender pale brow, “And what seems to be the pressing problem, dearest?”   
  
"You know very well what the problem is," Kanaya replied, her lips thinning into a small black line, "Dinner awaits in the joint nutritionblock, and yet you have not even made a slight attempt to clothe yourself appropriately for a hive date."  
  
"You are the only one that is to see me," Rose protested, pushing her laptop from her thighs as she hopped out of bed and stretched. "But, if it will alleviate your irritation and plaster a smile onto those pretty lips of yours, then, as my brother would often utter, ‘fuck it.’ I will dress in something acceptable for your sake."   
  
A slim, pleased expression took over the scrunched one of aggravation she previously held, and Kanaya readjusted her red dress about her body to give her hands something to do. She, in all her neatness and need for flawlessness, donned a sleek blood red dress that held no sleeves and hugged the curves Rose loved so much. Her height increased with classic black heels on her feet, and she shifted her weight onto one with a hip jutted out as she watched Rose carefully. Part of her was curious as to what the human was to pick out, and another wondered if she was to dress in such a color that either complemented the red of her dress or was analogous.   
  
Rose, feeling the familiar stare of her girlfriend of a couple years, glanced back at her with amusement clear in her lavender eyes, “Why, my gorgeous ghoul, I had not known that I was so interesting when standing in front of an open closet.  
  
A rush of jade blood tinted her cheeks and threatened to spill over the bridge of her nose, “You know that I detest those names, Rosie Posie.”  
  
"Hemo-Gobbler."  
  
"You need not be so prim, Rose."  
  
With a blush and laugh, the human stuck her tongue out playfully, “Just allow me to dress, Virgin Mary.”  
  
Kanaya smiled, fangs displayed, “For one thing, that was a horrible nickname, and secondly, it is horrendously false."


End file.
